


quietly now,

by Xernia



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Comfort, Holding Hands, Kissing, M/M, No Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 23:17:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14758164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xernia/pseuds/Xernia
Summary: Keith and Lance spend a private moment together where they kiss for the first time.Very, very mushy and self-indulgent.





	quietly now,

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, thanks for reading!  
> I just wanted to clarify that I've only watched the first half of season 1, so this will be super vague in terms of when it takes place, and I also might have gone against canon in my ignorance... Sorry, haha.

Upon finishing his impromptu motivational speech, the air settled around him and Keith. The room around them was vast and empty – a haven chosen specifically by Keith to air out his thoughts in private. When Lance stumbled upon the paladin looking uncharacteristically vulnerable and much more pensive than usual, illuminated by little but the almost mournful dim starlight, he couldn’t help but stand next to him, offering up his own anxieties and hopes to reassure him.

By now Keith had given him his full attention, his gaze meeting his own. Lance could see the faint light of space’s eternal night sky reflected upon Keith’s eyes, as well as the almost imperceptible shift of his body as he breathed deeply. Perhaps it was wishful thinking, but to Lance it appeared that he had somehow grounded Keith with his words. He knew that if Keith stared too long at the unending depths of the dark sky before him, the window could become a mirror revealing the solemn pits of his own heart. It was an experience Lance himself had some familiarity with.

Lance pushed out a heavy sigh from the bottom of his lungs, preparing himself to disturb the comfortable atmosphere that had settled between them. Gaze turning from resolute and intentional to something more akin to awkwardness, the ends of his lips tugged upwards in a reluctant smile as he began to speak again.

“Listen. I know this probably isn’t exactly the right time, but, uh,” Lance takes a step closer to Keith, hand slightly raised to very nearly meet Keith’s. “Could I, ah, well…”

He grips Keith’s wrist slowly and gently, ready to move away at any indication of rejection. Eyes awkwardly shifting, he gradually meets Keith’s stare, trying to ask permission for the thing he is too embarrassed to say aloud.

Keith blinks, once, twice; then his eyes widen for a moment, suddenly hyperaware of Lance. His jaw goes slightly slack for a moment, the only visible lapse in his composure. Consciously making himself shut his mouth, he swallows, Adam’s apple shifting slightly. Lance is all too aware of Keith’s every movement, and each slowly passing second.

“That’s…” He starts with false composure, but after losing confidence in his answer and hesitating, his self-consciousness is made crystal-clear. “Yeah. Sure.”

Lance lets out a heavy breath, releasing both his building anticipation and expressing his relief.

“Well, alright then.” He responds in a lowered voice, as if somehow by speaking at his usual volume the entirety of the universe would be aware of this intimate moment – _their_ intimate moment.

Shifting his hold of Keith’s wrist into something more of a caress, fingertips gliding over the soft skin of his wrist with slow, deliberate, calming strokes; he took another step forward, and his lips met Keith’s.

It was not anything particularly passionate, at least, not in the usual sense. With merely the meeting of lips and the mingling of both their steady breathing; it was a more akin to a symbol proving love, rather than an actual expression of love. Revelling in the gentle touch of each other, they sought not to push their feelings onto each other’s bodies, but to prove the existence of them, together, as two people with meaningful feelings and a meaningful relationship.

Eyes completely shut, they completely focused on each other and the way their bodies barely met. Lance shifted his hand so that he was holding Keith’s, and Keith pushed his fingers through Lance’s, his fingertips settling onto the back of Lance’s hand.

They remained like that for a while, and with the room’s maintained darkness and the seemingly unchanging sight of the stars beyond the window, it became impossible to tell just how much time had passed. After a brief moment or perhaps a short eternity, they moved apart. Their hands still clasped together, they simply stared at each other between slightly hastened heartbeats and barely blushing cheeks.

Keith was the first to turn back towards the sky, this time looking into the stars instead of the dark void between them.

“Do you wanna just sit here a while?” He asked, eyes unmoving from the sight.

Lance turned back towards the window. “Yeah.”

Their hands remained intertwined as they sat within the stillness of space, in each other’s company.


End file.
